


Merry Go Round

by ismellitblue



Series: Monsters Inc [3]
Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asylum, Bamf Crazy Jane, Bureau of Normalcy - Freeform, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Personalities, Niles bites off more than he can chew, Other, Torture, Trauma, Violence, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Niles goes after Jane next-he runs into a few problems(or 64).





	Merry Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doom Patrol.Happy reading.

“You’ll never have to wear those again,”Dr Harrison takes off the cuffs, massaging her wrists as she takes the man in.She detects no falsehood from him, Niles Caulder is actually helping for the sake of helping.

Assesment complete,she leans back, letting go of the controls enough to make an announcement.

“A man named Niles Caulder has saved us,We are free,”There is silence for a bit,the rest of the underground processing the news.She feels them touch the train, getting a feel of her most recent memory,seeing the unassuming bearded man through her eyes.

There is hesitation-there always is-they do not trust easy,if at all.But this man,this Caulder, has rescued them, he at least deserves the benefit of the doubt.Dr Harrison feels it when the others give their approval, their frequencies syncing up as they nod in unison.She’s just about to fully return to the forefront when there’s disharmony in their union-everything stops.

A whimper comes from deep in the underground and all of the personalities go quiet.

_It’s Kay._

K-5 has been resting for years- _unbothered,unhurt,protected_ -yet the mention of Niles Caulder is enough for her to cry out.Dr Harrison doesn’t even have to think,she flips the cards in her head, and the man goes from neutral to red just as sirens start blaring in the underground.

All of a sudden it’s not just her and Driver 8, the train is full, each passenger ready to fight- _ready to defend_.Dr Harrison relinquishes control without a second thought.

***

Niles doesn’t know what goes wrong, but he knows the instant it does.

Dr Harrison’s white hair and her blue eyes vanish, and he’s met with calculating brown eyes.

***

Mama Pentecost scopes out the situation,she takes one look, and the man in front of her unfurls like one of her puzzles.

Niles Caulder- _love-bomber, opportunist,manipulative, **insane**_.

Job done she retreats back, the information already exchanging hands,

***

“Dr Harrison?Jane?...who are you?”

_“Daddy don’ do it.”_

_“Daddy don’ do it.”_

_“Daddy don’ do it.”_

_“Daddy don’ do it.”_

_“Daddy don’ do it…”_

The chants stop just as a solid punch connects with the van doors-sending them flying,and someone with dark bags under their eyes gives Niles a sadistic smile.

“How many bones do you think I can break in you before your pain receptors kick in,”

Swerving the car, Niles presses the emergency button he hadn’t thought he would need,and when he slams the breaks, a hand grips his shoulder blade and he feels the bones dislocate.

Bureau agents swarm them as soon as the van stops.The first one through the open doors has their neck broken, and Niles can only watch as the others follow.Cars box them in, armed agents exiting with their weapons drawn, but the girl only laughs at the sight of them.

***

They’re too many.

Hammerhead knows this,even as she goes through them.Something is bound to give, but the girl needs her.Hammerhead is her defender, and if that means her personality dies doing its duty then so be it.

She grabs a man’s hand, breaking his wrist and dislocating his knee in the same movement,when she brings her leg down on his back, his spine snap.A movement on the asylum roof catches her eye and she turns just in time to see a bazooka aimed at her.

She lets go of the controls on instinct, something dark and cold slithers past her…taking over.

***

What used to be the bazooka’s projectile falls to the ground in three different pieces.

Silence falls over the impromptu battle field, the agents actually understanding for the first time what they’re up against.The creature in front of them lets out a sound that might have been a laugh, but comes out as a distorted wail.

Sharp claws clack together as it takes them in,its red eyes glinting.

“… _I smell a man,”_

***

The stench of men is everywhere.Black Annis _cuts and cuts,and carves and carves_ ,hearts fly and stomachs tear, entrails lining the street.The ground beneath her feet turns dark red, but the smell of man persists.

She’s digging into a ribcage when something whistles through the air, she turns to cut it, but it’s too small,it passes between her claws with ease.

Lifting her head she catches sight of the shooter,and rage overwhelms her at the sight of Niles Caulder.Before whatever’s in the dart can take effect,fire dances at edges of Black Aniss’ vision and she goes back to the shadows with a banshee shriek.

***

Katy doesn’t fight,she doesn’t ask questions-she burns.

Her inferno consumes everything,burning the poison right out of their body ,cremating the dead, her flames eating the living who are within range.

She wants to keep going to consume them all, but she knows they need to get out.Rising above the agents,their bullets melting before they can touch her, she flies right at Niles Caulder,the heat burning the rubber off his wheels.She’s tempted to burn him to a crisp,starting with the arm Hammerhead dislocated,but she controls herself-wasting time would get them caught,so she flies off into the night before their reinforcements can arrive.

***

When Katy and Black Annis get off the train, Penny takes over… _she runs._

She gets them out of the city.Men in suits with too fake smiles are everywhere,but they’re looking for someone loud and abrasive.The stuttering,skittish girl drowning in an old jumper,and a cap too large for her head doesn’t even catch their attention.

***

When Jane relieves Penny of her duties,the first thing she does is steal a wallet.She buys a hot-dog and eats it under a cardboard box , watching as people run around in the rain,trying to get home.Despite the Secretary going on and on about needing to find better food, shelter, clothes that fit-Jane blocks her out and spends the night in the box.

In the morning she buys a packet of cigarettes and boards a bus.

The concrete and steel of urban life gives way to endless green, and the sheer boredom of it quiets the others.

***

The bus ends up in a small town called Cloverton-and it’s so _small town_ ,that Hammerhead,takes over for a few seconds, just to spit at the pristine side walk in disgust.

It’s the type of boring place Jane would usually avoid, but her feet carry her deeper into the place.People stare,she’s new,she’s dressed in all black, and she’s smoking without a care in the world-she’s pretty sure the people here have only just started experimenting with plaid.

At the very end of the town she finds a huge manor,it stands tall and imposing,with rows and rows of plants of all kinds-not just flowers surrounding it.Like someone was trying out their hand at farming and got carried away.

After the near identical houses of the town, the organized chaos she sees from the outside is very welcome,and it gives her the boost she needs to go to the front door.

***

Proper guests knock before they enter, but Jane’s never been called proper a day in her life.Plus the door is unlocked,so she’s not breaking and entering, _she’s just entering_.

She makes it through the hallway before she runs into someone, and the person seems more scared of her than anything.Now would be a good time to introduce herself,but Jane is the first to admit she’s a jerk,so instead she steps into the guy’s personal space.

“Boo!”He moves his bandaged head back a bit, but he seems to have gathered himself, and instead of startling he just sighs.

“Larry,is that you?”The voice is so saccharine,Jane wants to puke, she steps back and watches as a woman gracefully makes her way down the stairs.She comes to stand beside the bandaged guy-Larry- and the sight of the two of them together shifts something in Jane.

“Rita?”The woman takes a startled breath.

Rita and Larry, _of course_.That’s why she’s there.

Recognition sparks in Rita’s eyes as well and before Jane can even blink, the other woman has her in a hug.A few moments later, a gloved hand slide across her back as Larry joins the hug.

 _Man!_ The others shriek.

 _Larry,_ she counters, and they instantly fall silent,letting her enjoy the comfort and basking in it with her.

Deep in her safe coccon, little Kay smiles,hugging her teddy tightly in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.kudo, bookmark, whichever works for you.


End file.
